Basket Heart
by Koiko Nuriwa II
Summary: Karin memenuhi taruhan Kazune dan ia memenangkannya.Terungkap sudah apa yang dialami oleh Karin/"Apa aku harus mengatakan KEBENARAN sebenarnya Karin?/"Please,tell me the truth!"/ RnR?, Onegai?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Basket Heart by Shirayuki Himeka**

**Char:Kujyo Kazusa,Kujyo Himeka,Hanazono Karin,Kuga Jin,Kujyo Kazune,Nishikiori Michiru,**

**Yii Miyon,Sakurai Yuki,**

**Rika Karasuma.**

**WARNING: Abal,OOC,OT,gaJe,gak nyambung,pajangan semata,**

**DE ES BE!**

**Mohon maaf atas kesalahan Pengetikan,Ketidaksenambungan fanfic yang saya buat ini :D**

**HAPPPY REEADDINGGG!**

* * *

" Oahh... Dia tampan sekali,Karin!. Jantungku mau meledak rasanya!"

Karin memutar matanya temannya yang satu ini ada-ada melanjutkan ketikannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Karin! , Beristirahatlah. Kau mulai tadi sibuk mengetik,Inikan hari olahraga jadi pelajaran bebas hingga sabtu depan." Ucap gadis berambut hijau tosca itu duduk didekat jendela seraya melirik kearah lapangan sepakbola dan volly diluar gedung sekolah-Yii Miyon.

"Tidak Miyon , Aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Besok proposal ini harus kuserahkan pada kepala sekolah agar meningkatkan perlengkapan basket putri Kita." Jawaban Karin membuat Miyon menghela nafas lalu menghampiri perempuan berkacamata minus itu.

"Aku tahu kau itu manager tim basket putri kita, Tapi tidak ada salahnya beristirahatkan?. Lagipula baru kemarin kita selesai mengikuti ujian akhir otakmu Karin, Hidup ini indah!. Nikmatilah." Kata Miyon dengan seringai lucunya.

Karin melirik Miyon , Dia bergumam ringan 'itu kata-kataku!'

Miyon hanya memasang tanda 'V' dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Aku akan beristirahat nanti. Oh ya.. Bisakah kau temani aku keruang klub? Tentu kalau kau tak punya jabwal pertandingan volly hari ini!" Seru Karin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas keluar.

"Aku ikut. Aku tidak punya jabwal hari ini! Ayoo! " Ucapnya girang. Seakan ini yang ia tunggu mulai dari tadi

Memang hari ini, Hari olahraga yang diselenggarakan setelah ujian akhir tahun. Yah ini memang kegiatan sebelum engumuman juara kelas dan mengakhiri Tahun belajar tahun 2019 ini.

* * *

Suara pantulan bola karet berwarna orange pekat yang diikuti oleh garis hitam yang mengelilingi bola itu, Disertai decitan sepatu dan sorakan-sorakan berisik dari para perempuan kurang kerjaan.

Beberapa pemain basket putra sedang bermain olahraga ini cukup besar hingga lengkap dengan lapangan bulutangkis dan volly. Yap,Yang punya gedung ini adalah sekolah Sakura Japan. Sekolah elit nan megah dan terkenal di Jepang maupun luar Jepang. Tes masuk SMA ini juga sangatlah sulit, Hanya yang punya otak diatas rata-rata saja yang bisa masuk kesekolah ini.

"Karin, Kudengar Basket Putri dengan putra berselisih karena kelengkapan alat basket lebih memadai daripada putra.." Ucap Miyon sambil melirik kearah lapangan volly.

Karin yang akan memutar knop pintu ruang klub segera terhenti, Dia berbalik kearah Miyon. Alisnya terangkat.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? "tanyanya sambil meluruskan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang ia pakai.

Miyon langsung menutup mulutnya seraya menggeleng-geleng " Ti-tidak, Aku hanya melamun saja. Ia,Hanya melamun saja kok! "

Karin mengangkat bahunya dan memutar knop pintu. Didapatinya didalam ruangan itu sekelompok laki-laki dan perempuan yang memakai kaus basket yang sedang berdebat.

"... Hei! Dengar ya, jelas-jelas manager kami lebih bagus dan bertanggung jawab dari pada gadis centil ini " Ketus Kazusa Kujyo-Kapten basket putri.

"He? Jangan mulutmu!. Yang jelas manager kalian itu menghabiskan uang kas Tim. Dan jangan mengejek pacarku seakan manager kalian itu lebih dewasa daripada dia! " Kata seorang laki-laki berambut blonde pirang itu.

Merasa dia(Karin) yang diperdebatkan, KArin mendehem keras. "A-Anu, Kenapa kalian disini? "

Semua pasang mata yang ada diruangan ini menatap kearahnya termasuk si kepala kuning #ditabok itu,Gadis berkuncir kesamping bawah dan berkacamata tebal ini. Tiba-tiba Karin menunduk ringan dan Miyon terpekik ringan.

Bagaimana tidak sikepala kuning ini #ditendang , Salah satu Flower boys yang ada disekolahnya. Ada 2 Flower boys disekolah ini namanya Nishikiori Michiru dan Kujyo Kazune. Sikepala Kuning ini dan Kazusa Kujyo merupakan anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah. Kazusa dan Kazune anak kembar tapi sifat mereka bertentangan sekali.

"Oh.. Jadi ini manager kecil kalian? ha! " Ejek Kazune si kepala kuning itu. (Kazune : udah deh, stop bilang keg gitu!.. Author: iya -_-)

Karin merasakan perempatan urat kecil dikeningnya ingin dia meninju laki-laki yang mengejeknya tadi.

Karin lalu mendongak. "Ada masalah apa disini?. Mari kita bicarakan secara terbuka Tuan Kujyo! "

Miyon terkejut dengan cara bicara Karin yang hari ini terlihat lantang.

"Kau ternyata benar Shigure. Dia bukan gadis biasa. " Ejeknya lagi.

* * *

**Karin POV**

Apa yang dia maksud? . Gadis biasa?, Apakah kau mau menerima pukulan gratis dariku Tuan Kujyo?

Kemarahanku sudah sampai dipuncak ubun-ubun kepalaku.

" Kujyo-san, Ada perlu apa kau kesini? " Tanyaku penasaran. Cukup sudah aku mengalami hal buruk minggu ini. Tapi aku heran, Selama aku menjabat sebagai manager basket putri,Baru kali ini aku didatangi oleh sekolompok laki-laki sampah seperti mereka. Yah tidak semuanya sih. Hanya sebagian :P

"Jangan terlalu formal, Nona. Aku kesini hanya menyampaikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting." Katanya menatapku tajam.

Matanya seakan melahapku kelubang hitam. Aku segera menutup mata,Lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Silahkan! "

" Akhir-akhir ini kulihat memang perkembangan basket putri berkembang pesat,Perlengkapan baru..." Ucapnya sambil mengelilingi ruangan ini.

Aku hanya mengangkat alisku menunggu pernyataan selanjutnya.

"Tapi.."

'Tapi?' gumamku.

" Tapi, Kau menghabiskan uang kas Tim!. Kau pikir uang itu untuk apa , Ha?" Katanya sambil marah.

Aku tersentak. Menghabiskan uang kas?. Tunggu dulu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. Apa kau bilang menghabiskan uang kas?. Aku tidak menghabiskannnya dan aku memakai uangku sendiri kecuali perlengkapan basket ini. Yang kutahu bendahara Tim basket putra dan putri kan **pacarmu!** " Jelasku memberikan penekanan pada kata 'pacarmu!'

Kazune tergagap dia kemudian melirik _**pacar centilnya**_itu.

" Bukannya aku menuduh sembarangan, Tapi mungkin saja pacar katro mu itu yang menghabiskannya kan? "Ejekku.

Haha. Aku menang!. Kau pintar Karin,Kau mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg mu .

"Apa benar itu,Rika?" Tanya berbalik kearah gadis bermata coklat pekat itu.

"Itu tidak benar. Hei kau jangan menuduh sembarangan gadis kecil!" Kata Rika menantang.

Aku melipat tangan didepan dada dan memutar mataku malas. Lihat? Aku terlihat angkuh kan?,Keahlihan tersembunyiku.

"Kau angkuh sekali, Nona!. Baiklah permasalahan uang itu kita selesaikan saja dengan pertandingan bola basket. Kau tanding dengan pacarku. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya. Terlihat diwajahnya, bibir yang ia miringkan.

Bagai tersambar petir, Aku terasa ciut seketika. Aku tidak mau, sungguh tidak mau.

"Hei! apa-apaan kau?. Pertandingan bola basket?, Kau sudah gila ya,Kak! Dia.."

"Tidak apa-apa Kazusa, Aku menerimanya!. Aku punya satu kesepakatan, Kalau aku menang kau tidak boleh mengganggu bahkan mengunjungi ruangan ini lagi.."

"Dan kalau Rika menang, Aku berhenti jadi manager tim basket putri,puas?"

Semua yang diruangan itu tersentak kaget. Terutama Miyon yang sudah dari SMP menjadi temanku itu. Yah.. Aku punya masa lalu tentang basket ini. Jadi dia tahu.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu. Kami tunggu kau pulang sekolah nanti." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Setelah punggung para laki-laki sampah itu pergi, Aku menutup pintu ruangan itu dan berbalik.

"Karin.. Kau serius?" Tanya Miyon memandangku khawatir.

Aku menghela nafas, " Tidak apa-apa,Miyon. Kalaupun aku gagal. Mereka tidak akan mengganggu kelompok ini kan?"

"Tidak Karin, Kau tidak boleh. Kau seharusnya tidak akan kehilanganmu! " Lirih Kazusa .

Aku merangkul mereka berdua." Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku,Kazusa Miyon. Doakan aku semoga berhasil ya. Nah, sekarang ayo kita latihan."

Kazusa dan Miyon saling pandang dan tersenyum cerah.

"Ayooo!"

'Kami-sama,walaupun aku gagal nanti. Tolong berikan mereka pendamping yang lebih pantas walaupun aku menang ,aku bersyukur karena kau memberikan teman seajaib mereka'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTIUNED~!**_

* * *

_**Halo minna! pekenalkan Author baru fanfom Kamichama , ini acc kedua dari Koiko Nuriwa? Masih ingat?.**_

_**YAh walaupun cerita saya tetap gk berubah sedikit pun,Tapi mohon maaf lah.. kata-kata juga gk beraturan gk tahu kenapa ^^  
KAn saya masih Junior-_-**_

_**Nah, mau review minna?**_


	2. 2: Kebenaran

**holaa! koiko balik lagi nih ^^**

**maaf menunggu lama,ne! saya ada Bimbel setiap hari ,rabu dan jumat. Jadi sibuk banget..**

**UN gitu eh ralat UAS! -_-**

**maaf kalo ada typo, soalnya saya malas ngedit -'*ketahuan**

**Oke, noBacot , **

**HAPPY READING~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo**

**Basket Heart by Koiko Nuriwa II**

**Genre : T**

**Char : Hanazono Karin,Kujyo Kazusa, Yii Miyon, Kujyo Kazune , Sakurai Yuki, Nishikiori Michiru,**

**Karasuma Rika and other.**

* * *

**ENJOY IT!~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kebenaran  
**

* * *

**KARIN POV**

Setelah latihan basket kurang lebih ½ jam,Karin dan kawan-kawan menuju ruang tampak kelelahan karena latihan itu.

"Wa..Capeknya!." Keluh Kazusa.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, memberikan botol minum dingin kepadanya.

"Aha,arigatou lelah sekali!." Kata gadis berambut pirang ini sambil tersenyum cerah.

Aku hanya membalas senyumnya lalu duduk bersila .. kebiasaan -_-.

Dia meneguk minumannya hingga habis. Aku menunggu dia agar siap untuk berbicara.

"Aku baru tahu,kau adiknya sikepala kuning itu!".

Tampaknya dari mimik wajahnya aku tahu dia protes,tapi kuhiraukan saja.

"Iya,tapi lebih tepatnya kembaranku. Tapi sifatnya tidak sama dia tidak seperti itu!." Katanya sambil melihat tingkah jahil teman timnya didepan kami berdua.

Aku jadi ?. Sebetulnya dia itu seperti apa?.

"Memangnya dia dulu seperti apa dan kenapa berubah?" Tanyaku penasaran. Eh? kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini.

Kazusa menghela nafas dan menghadap padaku.  
"Dia dulu baik,perhatian, walaupun dia kadang-kadang dingin pada fansnya. Dia itu sangat baik pada gadis 'itu'."

Perkataan Kazusa tadi membuatku bingung. Gadis itu?.Siapa?

"Suzuka pacar Kazune waktu kelas 2 SMA. Sebelum kau pindah kesini, di-cap sebagai pasangan kekasih yang cocok,sampai-sampai otou-san mau menikahkan mereka segera."

Aku hanya ber'oh' satu pertanyaan yang muncul dibenakku saat ini.

"Jadi? kenapa selanjutnya?'' Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan bertanya. Waktu pertandingan basket Kazune, kabar buruk itu datang. Pada waktu menemui Kazune dalam pertandingan itu,mobil yang dibawa oleh Suzuka jatuh Suzuka pun tewas ditempat,karena jalanan yang dilaluinya sangat licin, kecelakaan itu karena rem mobil rusak. Mulai saat itulah,Kazune sangat dingin pada siapapun termasuk aku kecuali si gadis centil itu " Ucapan Kazusa mengakhiri ceritanya.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku termenung sesaat mungkin gadis centil yang dimaksud Kazusa adalah Rika. Yah..Memang aku juga berpikir begitu.  
"Dan.. Karin soal tadi serius mau menerimanya?.Kau tahu kan,kau dilarang bermain basket." Kazusa.

"Iie, do itashimashite,Kazusa!. Kalaupun aku gagal ,kalian tidak akan diganggu lagi kan?" Hiburku padanya.

"Kalau begini,lebih baik aku juga berhenti jadi kapten tim basket putri.."Ucapnya lalu berdiri.

"TIDAK!"

Semua memandang kami,kutarik tangan Kazusa untuk duduk kuibaskan tanganku. "E-err..lanjutkan kegiatan hiraukan kami!''

Semua melanjutkan kegiatannya .

"Kau itu kenapa sih?.Kalau tidak ada kau Basket ini tak akan berkembang seperti sekarang!" Kataku sedikit membentak.  
Dia hanya bergumam " begitu juga denganmu,Karin"

Hah.. Aku baru sadar aku juga terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Hei ,kalian!.Kalian mau pulang atau apa?" Tanya seseorang diambang pintu.

Kami berdua menoleh dan bangkit dari kursi panjang didepan laci pakaian.

Aku menenteng ransel sekolah dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub. Murid terlihat berhamburan dari sekolah menuju asrama, aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju laci sepatu tepat di depan pintu masuk. Saat kubuka laci, berhamburan paku kecil berbentuk payung dan sebuah secarik kertas yang dilipat asal. Aku menunduk untuk mengambil kertas itu. Kubuka dan membaca isinya.

'HANYA ORANG YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB YANG MENGHABISKAN UANG KLUB!. CEPAT KEMBALIKAN!'

Aku menghela nafas. Kertas yang asalnya rapi itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kemarahanku sudah memuncak diubun-ubunku. Kutendangi paku itu dan melempar kertas dan segera memakai sepatu.

BRAK!

Aku menutup laci dengan sekeras mungkin sampai suaranya berdentang sampai luar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku sambil menghentakkannya sesekali.

Lapangan basket yang ada di samping sekolah terlihat. Kulihat sudah ada disana Kazune,Rika dan juga Miyon dan Kazusa.

"Kak, kumohon batalkan saja taruhan ini. Tak ada gunanya tahu tidak?" pinta Kazusa menggoyangkan lengan Kazune.

Kazune menatap sinis kembarannya, "Taruhan tetap taruhan,Kazusa. Sebaiknya kau diam!"

"Kumohon!,kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!."

Sikepala kuning itu keras kepala juga. Aku berhenti tepat didepannya,memandang tajam Rika yang menatapku remeh.

"Kita mulai saja, cara mainnya yaitu siapa yang bisa memasukkan bola ke ring yang disana " Kazune menunjukkan ring yang berada dibelakangku. "Kau menang, dan bila Rika yang pertama memasukkan bolanya... Kau keluar dari klub"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Mereka segera menyingkir dari lapangan kecuali aku dan Rika. Dia menatapku sinis.

"Kenapa Karin?, kau kenapa?, Ahh kau takut?" Seringainya membuatku muak. Ingin sekali aku menampar wajah yang penuh kosmetik itu.

Salah satu gadis berdiri diantara kami yang aku kenal jelas-Miyon-. Dia menatapku khawatir segera kubalas dengan senyuman ringan.

"baiklah aku akan melemparnya.."

PRRIITTT!

Dan dengan suara peluit itu, Miyon melemparnya keatas. Aku sempat melihat Rika yang memandang bola itu penuh harap. Aku tersenyum, aku segera melompat dan merebut bola itu.

Bola sudah ada ditanganku. Aku men-_dribble_-nya dengan cepat. Sempat kulihat Rika terbengong sesaat. Kemudian dia berlari mengejarku. Dia mencoba merebut bola yang ada ditanganku. Tapi aku selalu melakukan gerakan _pivot-_teknik menghindari lawan-.

Aku terus men-_dribble_ bola itu sampai kedaerah ring. Aku melompat dan..

TRAAKKK!

Bola masuk dengan sempurna ke ring. Aku berbalik dan menatap Rika. Menunggu reaksi darinya, dia menatapku ketus dan berlari meninggalkan lapangan menemui Kazune yang bertampang biasa-biasa.

_'apa-apaan wajah menjijikkan itu?. Dia bersikap seakan tak ada terjadi.' _batinku.

Tapi, tiba saatnya aku kepalaku pusing yang kuat. Miyon dan Kazusa tampak berlari dan memelukku. Aku hampir saja terjengkal kebelakang. Mereka memelukku dengan erat salah satunya Kazusa. Ah, sudahlah ini biasa terjadi kok.

Pusingku tambah menjadi. Aku hampir saja ketahuan saat aku menutup mukaku.

"Kau kenapa,Karin?" Cemas Miyon. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa ,Miyon. Sepertinya aku butuh handuk dan minuman. Bisakah kalian mengambilnya?"

Miyon menatap Kazusa. Mereka akhirnya mengangguk dan bergegas lari kearah yang berlainan.

Aku duduk tepat didepan bangku penonton. Aku memegang kepalaku. Segala yang kulihat tampak berputar pelan. Aku mencoba menutup mata tapi tetap saja yang berputar itu seakan kepalaku.

"Hey!"

Aku mendongak keatas. Ah, ternyata Kazune. Aku menunduk kembali memegang kepalaku.

"Apa maumu?. Aku sudah menangkan, jadi taruhannya sudah terbalas. Jangan dekati lagi klubku!" Ucapku panjang lebar.

"Tidak. Bukan itu, aku kesini mau melakukan penawaran. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi manager tim basket putra dan putri?. Itu pun kalau kau mau!" Tanyanya. Aku menautkan alisku, manager putra dan putri?.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku pusing sekali.

"hey! kau mendengarku tidak?. Oiii.. bica-,"

BRUKK!

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Tubuh mungil Karin terjatuh dari bangku yang ia duduki. Kazune terkejut dan membangunkan gadis yang ada terkapar itu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, _'pasti dia kelelahan'_ pikir Kazune.

Kazune menampar pelan pipinya. Tidak ada reaksi, dia meraba pergelangan tangannya. Nadinya terlihat berdetak lemah. Gawat! pikir Kazune.

"Michi!, cepat panggilkan Kirika sensei!" Teriak Kazune.

Michi terlihat panik dan berlari menuju kantor guru. Rika tampaknya berlari kearah Kazune dan duduk seperti pemuda itu.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Rika.

Kazune tidak menjawabnya. Dia bangkit dan menggendong Karin ala bridal style ke tempat unit kesehatan sekolah itu. Kazusa dan Miyon yang baru sampai menatap bingung Kazune. Mereka berlari menghampiri Kazune.

"Kazune, kenapa Karin?"

"Karin, kau tidak apa?''

"ini pasti karena kau!, kalau bukan kau Karin tidak akan seperti ini!. Sudah kubilangkan jangan melakukan taruhan ini. Dia punya penyakit gen. "

"OH BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?"

Seketika semuanya diam. Rika tampak meremas roknya. Airmatanya tampak terjatuh.

"Aku mengaku salah. Aku salah. Maafkan aku!" Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Kazusa dan Miyon. Miyon tampak bingung dan menyeret kembali Kazusa menyusul Kazune.

* * *

Kazune merebahkan gadis itu di tempat tidur kecil. Kirika sensei sudah datang dan menyuruh mereka pulang. Kazune mengangguk dan memaksa Kazusa untuk pergi keasrama, sedangkan Miyon tetap di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya dia cuma kelelahan. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi aku berpesan padamu. Jangan buat dia stres dan lelah, itu dapat membuat dia pingsan lagi," Pesan Kirika .

Miyon hanya menatap khawatir Karin. Teman semasa SMP karin ini sudah menganggap Karin saudara sendiri.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan kebenaran padanya,Karin?"

Miyon tampak menjatuhkan kepalanya kekasur tempat gadis itu berbaring.

"JAwab Karin, Apa aku harus mengatakan KEBENARAN yang sebenarnya?"

"kebenaran apa?"

Miyon tersentak kaget. Dia bangkit dan berbalik. Dilihatnya gadis bersurai hitam.

"Rika?"

"Please, tell me the truth!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**OWARI~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**gak kok gk tamat!, masa koiko tamatin?. saya mau ngelanjutinnya ampe selesai. gk tahu entah chapter berapa.**

**Nah gimana ffnya? berantakan ya? yah.. maklum saya maaalllaaaasss banget ngeditnya. mana UAS kan?**

**nah dan makasih buat 16 review yang diberikan untuk saya. Maaf menunggu lama ^^**

**Jaa!**


End file.
